syzygy_aphelionfandomcom-20200213-history
Teeth
Eskard von Blauwald, but most commonly known as Teeth, is a shifter blood hunter. He is played by Slo. Description Appearance Teeth is very tall and muscular. He has long, straight brown hair, brown skin bearing many visible scars, bovine ears, large fangs protuding from his upper jaw, animal-like eyes and two wide bull-like horns. He wears a long dark brown leather coat and wields a large sword. Personality Teeth showed to have a direct approach to things, a skillfull hunter and dweller of the wildernesses. However, he does not like unneccessary dialogue and often reacted coldly and impatiently to chattering people. Teeth does not say much unless it is needed, and is most of the time focused on the task. He showed compassion and empathy towards commoners such as farmers and traders. Biography Teeth stayed vague about his past, but mentioned living in the Fields State before the start of the adventure. He also mentioned being hired by Anura Cunningker to protect her during her journey. He also showed interest in plants, and other types of alchemical components. Having lived in a farm, he shares an understanding of the destiny of commoners and low end people. He lived up in the mountains before, with a family of five brothers and sisters. He, however, did not leave on good terms with them. Teeth, is apparently, not his real name, as Shifters present their real name to trusted friends only. Dolorosa pointed that his blood-manipulating technique was called Dalaifal'le, and close to her people's culture. In Fieldbell, Teeth approached the clergy of Moonbow, showing great interest into their traditions. He eventually underwent the training to become a member of the order, under the supervision of Nakshatra and Silvera. He was officially welcomed into the orders on Myosotis 21st, during the night of the New Moon. Him and Nakshatra have developed a romantic relationship shortafter. Relationships Party * Pyra : Teeth and her share a respectful but friendly relationship. He seemed to trust her enough to reveal her his real name. * Ma'al Jedd : Teeth and him share a respectful but friendly relationship, although Teeth occasionally showed frustration, which made Ma'al a bit wary of him. * Toot : Teeth and him share a respectful but friendly relationship. Family * Tusk : Serhilda and him seem to be cold with each other, if not unfriendly. Teeth is however still concerned about her wellbeing. * Ludwig von Blauwald : Ludwig is Teeth's brother, although they seem to have parted in cold terms. Others * Dolorosa Castigia : Teeth showed quick empathy to Dolorosa, and acted very caring about her. Abilities * '''Blood Control : '''Teeth showed the ability to use his own blood to inflict curses on his enemies, sometimes inflicting himself wounds through a spiked contraption in the hilt of his sword; which makes it catch fire. * '''Primal Form : '''Teeth is able to "shift" into a more bestial form of himself, where his features become more animal-like and his body swells in power. * '''Alchemical training : '''Teeth showed talents in handling and recognizing alchemical components. * '''Mutagens : '''Using secret formulas, Teeth was able to create potions that could alter his body form. The first one he made amplified his physical strength, while another made his skin very slippery. Category:PC Category:Shifter